1980
Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero: las Islas Azores sufren un violento terremoto de 7,5 grados en la escala Richter. *1 de enero: en Suecia se realizan cambios en el orden de sucesión, convirtiendo a Victoria de Suecia en princesa heredera en lugar de su hermano menor. *1 de enero al 1 de abril: en el Reino Unido se realiza la “Huelga del acero”. Se perdieron 10 000 puestos de trabajo. *3 de enero: Francisco de Sá Carneiro es elegido jefe de Gobierno de Portugal. *4 de enero: el presidente de EE. UU. Jimmy Carter decreta un embargo de cereales contra la URSS, con el apoyo de la Comunidad Europea. *6 de enero: el presidente de Sicilia, Piersanti Mattarella, es asesinado por la mafia. *7 de enero: en la India, el partido de Indira Gandhi vence en las elecciones parlamentarias. *9 de enero: en Arabia Saudí, 63 musulmanes fanáticos son decapitados por tomar parte en el asedio de la Gran Mezquita en La Meca en noviembre de 1979. *10 de enero: en México se destruye por un incendio el histórico “árbol de la Noche Triste”, bajo el cual Hernán Cortés lloró su derrota. *11 de enero: en Tabriz (Irán) se enfrentan violentamente los partidarios de Jomeini y los de Clariat Madari. *11 de enero: el británico Nigel Short (de 14 años) es el jugador más joven de ajedrez que obtiene el título de maestro internacional. *15 de enero: La Agencia Europea de Patentes, con sede de Münich, concede las trece primeras patentes europeas. *17 de enero: en Suiza el Instituto de Biología nuclear de Zurich produce interferones artificiales para combatir virus y tumores. *19 de enero: en el Monasterio de El Escorial se entierran los restos mortales de Alfonso XIII, procedentes de Roma. *22 de enero: en Moscú es arrestado Andrei Sájarov (1921–1989), eminente físico nuclear soviético y activista de los derechos humanos. *26 de enero: Israel y Egipto establecen relaciones diplomáticas. *27 de enero: en Teherán (Irán), seis diplomáticos estadounidenses, haciéndose pasar por canadienses, logran escapar a bordo de un vuelo a Zúrich (Suiza). Así termina la operación “Travesura canadiense”. *31 de enero: en Guatemala, disidentes políticos toman la embajada de España. La policía quema vivos a 36 de ellos. Febrero *2 de febrero: el Parlamento italiano aprueba, por gran mayoría, nuevas y duras leyes antiterroristas. *3 de febrero: los reyes de España inician su primera visita oficial al País Vasco. *4 de febrero: en Irán, el ayatollah Ruhollah Jomeini (1902-1989) nombra presidente a Abolhassan Banisadr. *5 de febrero: el físico alemán Klaus von Klitzing descubre, en Grenoble, el llamado Efecto Hall. *7 de febrero: nueva marea negra en las costas de Bretaña (Francia) tras el naufragio del petrolero malgache Tanio. *9 de febrero: se funda en Nuremberg el primer Instituto Gerontológico de la República Federal de Alemania, adscrito a la Universidad de Erlangen-Nuremberg y dirigido por Dieter Platt. *10 de febrero: el presidente del gobierno español, Adolfo Suárez, inicia un viaje a Iraq y Jordania, para tratar sobre el petróleo y las relaciones económicas hispanoárabes. *13 de febrero: en Lake Placid (estado de Nueva York) se abren los XIII Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. *14 de febrero: en Irán, graves inundaciones causan la muerte a más de 200 personas. *14 de febrero: el gobierno español acusa de espionaje al director en España de la compañía soviética Aeroflot. *15 de febrero: en la isla de Tanna (en el archipiélago Vanuatu), seguidores de la “secta de cargo” John Frum se declaran independientes, con el nombre de Tafea. *15 de febrero (aprox.): el gobierno de Costa Rica —presionado por EE. UU. y la «contra» [[nicaragüense— clausura el proyecto del grupo guerrillero argentino Montoneros Radio Noticias del Continente, que venía transmitiendo desde 1979 y apoyaba al gobierno sandinista. *16 de febrero: en Vitoria (España) se inaugura el nuevo aeropuerto internacional. *18 de febrero: en Canadá, Pierre Trudeau (del Partido Liberal) resulta vencedor en las elecciones parlamentarias. *18 de febrero: en Madrid empieza el juicio por el atentado al despacho laborista de la calle de Atocha. *19 de febrero: en Irán, Bani Sadr es nombrado comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas. *21 de febrero: se inaugura la empresa de videojuegos HAL Laboratory. *22 de febrero: el equipo olímpico de hockey de EE. UU. derrota a la Unión Soviética en la semifinal de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, en el “Milagro de hielo”. *22 de febrero: el jefe de estado soviético Leoníd Ilích Brézhnev, con la aquiescencia del presidente estadounidense Jimmy Carter, condiciona la retirada soviética de Afganistán a la no injerencia extranjera. *23 de febrero: en Irán, el ayatollah Ruhollah Jomeini declara que el parlamento decidirá el destino de los rehenes de la embajada de EE. UU. *25 de febrero: en Surinam, los militares Desi Bouterse y Rou Horb expulsan con un golpe de estado al gobierno de Henck Arron. Lo reemplazan con un Consejo Militar Nacional. *27 de febrero: en Colombia, el grupo guerrillero M-19 comienza el asedio de la embajada dominicana, reteniendo a 60 personas, incluyendo a 14 embajadores. *28 de febrero: en España se celebra el referéndum para la aprobación de una autonomía para Andalucía. El estatuto supera el 50% de votos afirmativos sobre el censo, salvo en la provincia de Almería. Marzo *1 de marzo: la sonda Voyager 1 confirma la existencia de Jano, una de las lunas de Saturno. *3 de marzo: en Canadá, Pierre Trudeau vuelve a ser primer ministro. *4 de marzo: en Zimbabwe, Robert Mugabe es elegido primer ministro. *8 de marzo: en Buenos Aires la Justicia decreta la quiebra de 35 empresas del grupo Sasetru y dicta capturas para varios empresarios. *9 de marzo: en España se realizan las primeras elecciones al Parlamento Vasco, con victoria clara del PNV, que consigue 25 de los 60 escaños. *14 de marzo: en Polonia, mueren 14 hombres de un equipo de boxeo estadounidense y otras 73 personas en un accidente de avión durante un aterrizaje de emergencia cerca de Varsovia. *18 de marzo: en el Cosmódromo de Plesetsk (Rusia), mueren cincuenta personas cuando un cohete Vostok-2M explota en su plataforma de lanzamiento durante una operación de repostaje. *20 de marzo: en las costas del Reino Unido se hunde la emisora de radio pirata Radio Caroline. *20 de marzo: en México, la cúpula del grupo guerrillero argentino Montoneros se divide y funda «Montoneros–17 de octubre»: Eduardo Astiz, Gerardo Bavio, Silvia Bermann, Miguel Bonasso, René Cháves, Jaime Dri, Ernesto Jauretche, Pedro Orgambide, Julio Rodríguez Anido, Susana Sanz y Daniel Vaca Narvaja. Denuncian que Montoneros tiene un «complejo clausewitziano”, que cree que la lucha social es una guerra entre dos fuerzas militares convencionales. *21 de marzo: el presidente estadounidense Jimmy Carter anuncia que EE. UU. boicoteará los Juegos Olímpicos de Moscú. *23 de marzo: en Nicaragua, en el marco de la Revolución Sandinista, inicia la Cruzada Nacional de Alfabetización, con la participación de toda la juventud de secundaria y universitaria. *23 de marzo: en España se realizan elecciones para el Parlamento de Cataluña, con victoria sorprendente de CiU, diez escaños por encima del gran favorito, el PSC-PSOE. *23 de marzo: el Sha de Persia, exiliado en Panamá, viaja a Egipto, donde debe ser hospitalizado. *23 de marzo: el 58,2% de los votantes suecos aprueba en referéndum la construcción de nuevas centrales nucleares. *24 de marzo: en San Salvador (El Salvador), el arzobispo católico Óscar Arnulfo Romero, defensor de los derechos humanos, es asesinado mientras celebraba una misa. Durante sus funerales, el 30 de marzo, son asesinadas otras cuarenta personas. *24 de marzo: el Comité Olímpico de Australia anuncia que enviará una delegación olímpica a Moscú a pesar de las objeciones del primer ministro Malcolm Fraser. *26 de marzo: en Sudáfrica, se cae un ascensor en la mina de oro de Vaal Reef hasta una profundidad de 1931 metros, muriendo 23 personas. *27 de marzo: en el Mar del Norte se derrumba la plataforma petrolífera noruega Alexander Kielland, muriendo 123 personas de su tripulación de 212 personas. *27 de marzo: a nivel mundial caen los precios de la plata, originando el Jueves de Plata. *28 de marzo: en Buenos Aires, el Banco Central dispone la liquidación del BIR (Banco de Intercambio Regional) y otros, vinculados a grandes grupos económicos. *29 de marzo: asume como presidente el general Roberto Eduardo Viola. Nuevos ministros: Oscar Camilión (Relaciones Exteriores), Lorenzo Sigaut (Economía), Jorge Aguado (Agricultura y Ganadería), Eduardo Oxenford (Industria). El peso se devalúa un 30%. Abril *1 de abril: comienza el éxodo del Mariel desde Cuba. *2 de abril: En Bristol estalla el motín de St. Pauls. *7 de abril: EE. UU. rompe sus relaciones diplomáticas con Irán y le impone sanciones económicas. *10 de abril: España y el Reino Unido acuerdan reabrir la frontera entre Gibraltar y España, cerrada desde 1969. *12 de abril: Rn Liberia, Samuel Doe toma el poder mediante un golpe de Estado. *19 de abril: En La Haya, la canción What’s another year? de Johnny Logan gana por Irlanda la XXV Edición de Eurovisión. *21 de abril: III Brigada Aérea, Puerto Montt, Aeropuerto El Tepual. *24 de abril: En EE. UU. la lotería de Pensilvania es trucada por 6 hombres, incluido el presentador del programa, Nick Perry. *24 y 25 de abril: En Irán, se aborta la Operación Eagle Claw, que tendría que haber rescatado a los rehenes de la embajada estadounidense en Teherán. Durante la operación fallida mueren ocho militares estadounidenses en una colisión en el aire. *25 de abril: en Buenos Aires sigue el escándalo financiero: el ministerio de Economía interviene los bancos Los Andes, Internacional y Oddone, así como los holding Sasetru, Oddone y Grego. *27 de abril: En Colombia, el asedio de la embajada dominicana termina con todos los rehenes liberados y los guerrilleros del M-19 vuelan a Cuba. *30 de abril: En los Países Bajos abdica la reina Juliana, cediendo el trono a su hija Beatriz I de los Países Bajos. Mayo *4 de mayo: muere el mariscal Tito, líder yugoslavo. *7 de mayo: Paul Geidel, condenado por asesinato en 1911, es liberado de la prisión de Beacon (estado de Nueva York), después de 68 años y 245 días, la estancia más larga en prisión. *9 de mayo: en Florida, un carguero de Liberia llamado Summit Venture golpea el puente Sunshine Skyway sobre la Bahía de Tampa, provocando la muerte de 35 personas (la mayoría de ellas iban en un autobús) que cayeron al agua desde gran altura tras el colapso del puente. *17 de mayo: en Miami (Florida) un juzgado absuelve a 4 policías blancos del asesinato de Arthur McDuffie, un ejecutivo de seguros negro, provocando tres días de disturbios raciales. *18 de mayo: en el Perú, Sendero Luminoso da inicio a su lucha armada atentando en el local electoral del pueblo ayacuchano de Chuschi, mientras se realizaban las elecciones que elegirían al nuevo presidente, después de 12 años de dictadura. *18 de mayo: el monte St. Helens entra en erupción en el Estado de Washington, causando la muerte de 57 personas y daños por valor de 3.000 millones de dólares. *18 de mayo: en Corea del Sur sucede la masacre de Gwangju. Estalló un enfrentamiento entre los estudiantes de la Universidad Nacional de Cheonnam que protestaban contra el cierre de su universidad y las fuerzas armadas. Se convirtió en un motín urbano que duró nueve días (hasta el 27 de mayo). Murieron 2000 civiles. *20 de mayo: en el referéndum de Quebec de 1980, los votantes rechazan, con un 60% de los votos, un propuesta de independencia de Canadá. *24 de mayo: la Corte Internacional de Justicia hace un llamamiento para la liberación de los rehenes de la embajada de EE. UU. en Teherán. *24 de mayo: en Ecuador se estrella un avión; fallece el presidente Jaime Roldós Aguilera y su esposa. Junio *1 de junio: el multimillonario Ted Turner crea CNN, primera compañía de informativos de televisión que transmite las 24 horas del día. *3 de junio: en EE. UU. sucede el “incidente del chip defectuoso”, que dispara un alerta de guerra nuclear. *11 de junio: Buenos Aires celebra el cuarto centenario de la fundación de la ciudad. Argentina recibe importantes créditos del FMI (Fondo Monetario Internacional) y del Banco Mundial, con los que se duplica la deuda externa. *19 de junio: en Italia se firma del Convenio de Roma acerca de las obligaciones contractuales en la Comunidad Económica Europea (actual Unión Europea). *19 de junio: en Bagdad, las fuerzas de seguridad matan a balazos a 3 hombres armados que atacaron la embajada británica. *23 de junio: en India, Sanjay Gandhi, el hijo de Indira Gandhi, fallece en un accidente aéreo. *25 de junio: en Siria, una organización musulmana intenta asesinar al presidente Hafez al-Assad. Assad toma represalias. *26 de junio: un DC-9 perteneciente a la compañía aérea italiana Itavia se estrella en el mar cerca de Nápoles después de una explosión ocurrida en el aire, muriendo 81 personas. Se sospecha que una bomba o un misil fueron los causantes, pero no se ha encontrado a los culpables. *27 de junio: en EE. UU., el presidente Jimmy Carter firma un proyecto de ley obligando a los hombres de 19 y 20 años a inscribirse para un llamamiento a filas en respuesta a la invasión de Afganistán por parte de los soviéticos. *29 de junio: en Islandia, Vigdis Finnbogadottir se convierte en presidenta. *Junio: Argentina experimenta una recesión de la economía. El PBI cae un 6% respecto al año anterior. Aumenta la desocupación. Julio *9 de julio: en Brasil mueren siete personas aplastadas en la multitud que recibe al papa Juan Pablo II. *9 de julio: en Argentina, la Junta Militar libera a la ex presidente María Estela Martínez de Perón, quien parte hacia España. Un grupo de dirigentes de partidos políticos forma la Multipartidaria. La alianza de las fuerzas políticas tiene por objeto reclamar la normalización institucional y la convocatoria a elecciones nacionales. *16 de julio: en Detroit (Míchigan), el actor Ronald Reagan (ex gobernador de California) es nombrado candidato a la presidencia de Estados Unidos en la Convención Nacional Republicana. *19 de julio: en Estambul, el ex primer ministro de Turquía Nihat Erim es asesinado por dos hombres armados. *19 de julio al 3 de agosto: Los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano tienen lugar en Moscú, URSS. *28 de julio: en Perú, Fernando Belaúnde Terry se convierte en presidente por segunda vez. *30 de julio: Vanuatu se independiza del Reino Unido. Agosto *1 de agosto: en España, son asesinados los marqueses de Urquijo en su chalet de Somosaguas. Por este crimen es condenado su yerno, Rafael Escobedo. *7 de agosto: en Estados Unidos, el Gossamer Penguin, el primer avión impulsado exclusivamente mediante energía solar, realiza en California su vuelo inaugural. *12 de agosto: Firma del Tratado de Montevideo, creándose la ALADI. *14 de agosto: en Polonia, Lech Wałęsa lidera la primera de varias huelgas en Gdańsk. *14 de agosto: el presidente de Estados Unidos, Jimmy Carter gana al senador Edward Kennedy en la nominación como candiato a la presidencia en la Convención Nacional Demócrata de 1980. *17 de agosto: en Australia, la bebé Azaria Chamberlain desaparece de un campamento en Ayers Rock (Uluru), supuestamente llevada por un dingo. *Agosto: en Buenos Aires, la dictadura militar finalmente autoriza al expresidente peronista Cámpora (gravemente enfermo, y asilado desde hace cuatro años en la embajada de México en esa ciudad) a viajar a México. Cámpora fallecerá cuatro meses después (el 19 de diciembre). Septiembre *1 de septiembre: en Buenos Aires, a lo largo de este mes, la Junta Militar experimenta una intensa disputa interna por la sucesión del dictador Jorge Rafael Videla. *5 de septiembre: en Suiza se abre el túnel de San Gotardo, el más largo del mundo, con una longitud de 16,32 kilómetros entre Goschenen y Airolo. *11 de septiembre: en Chile se aprueba la constitución impuesta por el General Augusto Pinochet en un plebiscito. El SI gana con un alto porcentaje. Se habla de manipulación electoral. *17 de septiembre: en Polonia, después de semanas de huelga en el astillero Lenin de Gdańsk, se crea el sindicato nacional independiente Solidaridad. *17 de septiembre: en Asunción (Paraguay), un comando integrado por combatientes argentinos abate al ex dictador nicaragüense Anastasio Somoza, que había encontrado asilo bajo la dictadura del paraguayo Stroessner. *18 de septiembre: Arnaldo Tamayo se convierte en el primer cubano, primer latinoamericano y primera persona de ascendencia africana en volar al espacio. *22 de septiembre: Iraq invade Irán. Comienza la guerra Irán-Iraq. *22 de septiembre: en Estados Unidos, termina oficialmente el éxodo de la cubana Mariel. *22 de septiembre: el Washington Post publica el artículo de Janet Cooke acerca de la historia de Jimmy, un adicto a la heroína de ocho años de edad. Octubre *3 de octubre: en Buenos Aires, en extraña resolución, la Junta Militar decide que dentro de seis meses, el 29 de marzo de 1981, el general Roberto Eduardo Viola sucederá al dictador Jorge Rafael Videla. *25 de octubre: terminan las reuniones de la Convención de La Haya sobre secuestro internacional de niños. *27 de octubre: en la prisión de Maze (Reino Unido), seis prisioneros del Ejército Republicano Provisional Irlandés se ponen en huelga de hambre y piden un estatus de presos politicos. *31 de octubre: el gobierno polaco reconoce al sindicato Solidaridad. *31 de octubre: en Irán, Mohammad Reza Shah, hijo mayor del último sah, se proclama legítimo sucesor del trono del Pavo Real. Noviembre *4 de noviembre: victoria del candidato republicano Ronald Reagan frente a Jimmy Carter en las elecciones presidenciales estadounidenses. *21 de noviembre: en Las Vegas (Nevada), mueren 87 personas en un incendio en el MGM Grand Hotel y Casino. *21 de noviembre: millones de espectadores sintonizan la serie de televisión Dallas para saber quién dispara al personaje J. R. Shéier Ewing. El suceso es una obsesión nacional. *23 de noviembre: en el sur de Italia mueren unas 4800 personas a causa de una serie de terremotos. *30 de noviembre: en el Vaticano, Juan Pablo II publica su segunda encíclica, Dives in Misericordia. *30 de noviembre: en Uruguay, un plebiscito rechaza (con el 57,8% de los votos) la propuesta de la dictadura militar de institucionalizar el régimen dictatorial. Diciembre *1 de diciembre: en Buenos Aires continúa el escándalo financiero a lo largo de este mes. El Banco Central interviene el banco Sidesa y Credibono, y liquida otras 25 entidades financieras investigadas. Quiebra el grupo Sasetru. *8 de diciembre: en Nueva York, John Lennon (integrante del grupo de rock británico The Beatles) es asesinado por un perturbado mental de nombre Mark David Chapman. *15 de diciembre: en España, se funda la Academia de la Llingua Asturiana. *19 de diciembre: en México D. F., fallece el expresidente peronista Héctor Cámpora, que estuvo asilado cuatro años en la embajada de México en Buenos Aires. *21 de diciembre: en España se aprueba el Estatuto de Autonomía de Galicia. *26 de diciembre: en el centro de Lima (Perú), el grupo guerrillero Sendero Luminoso cuelga perros muertos en postes de la Avenida Tacna. *31 de diciembre: Uruguay: en Montevideo se inicia la Copa de Oro de Campeones Mundiales (mejor conocida como Mundialito). Nacimientos Nacimientos (enero) *2 de enero: Rebekah Teasdale, modelo y periodista británica. *4 de enero: Alexandra Jiménez, actriz española. *5 de enero: Santiago Ventura, tenista español. *9 de enero: Sergio García, golfista español. *14 de enero: Carolina Cerezuela, actriz española. *14 de enero: Cory Gibbs, futbolista estadounidense. *15 de enero: Mariana Derderián, actriz chilena. *16 de enero: Michelle Wild, actriz húngara. *20 de enero: Jenson Button, piloto británico de Fórmula 1. *22 de enero: Jonathan Woodgate, futbolista británico. *25 de enero: Alicia Keys, cantante y compositora estadounidense. *25 de enero: Christian Olsson, atleta sueco. *26 de enero: Xavi, futbolista español. *27 de enero: Marat Safin, tenista ruso. *28 de enero: Nick Carter, cantante estadounidense de Backstreet Boys. Nacimientos (febrero) *2 de febrero: Oleguer, futbolista español. *12 de febrero: Juan Carlos Ferrero, tenista español. *12 de febrero: Christina Ricci, actriz estadounidense. *15 de febrero: Conor Oberst, cantautor estadounidense. *20 de febrero: Artur Boruc, jugador de fútbol polaco. *18 de febrero: Regina Spektor, cantante y pianista rusa. *21 de febrero: Tiziano Ferro, cantante italiano. *28 de febrero: Piotr Giza, futbolista polaco. *28 de febrero: Tayshaun Prince, jugador de baloncesto estadounidense. Nacimientos (marzo) *4 de marzo: Omar Bravo, futbolista mexicano. *7 de marzo: Anthony Ocaña, compositor y guitarrista dominicano. *9 de marzo: Chingy, rapero estadounidense. *13 de marzo: Kira Miró, actriz y presentadora española. *14 de marzo: Aaron Brown, futbolista británico. *21 de marzo: Ronaldinho, futbolista brasileño. *30 de marzo: Paul Wall, rapero, promotor, DJ y joyero estadounidense. Nacimientos (abril) *1 de abril: Randy Orton, luchador profesional estadounidense. *2 de abril: Rodrigo Vicente, musico cantautor y productor uruguayo. *11 de abril: Fran Estévez, director de cine español. *13 de abril: Jana Cova, actriz checa. *20 de abril: Jasmin Wagner, cantante alemana. *26 de abril: Jordana Brewster, actriz estadounidense. Nacimientos (mayo) *2 de mayo: Tim Borowski, futbolista alemán. *9 de mayo: Grant Hackett, nadador australiano. *15 de mayo: Lina Marulanda, modelo y presentadora colombiana. *19 de mayo: Christian Gálvez, presentador de televisión español. *29 de mayo: Joel Morales, baterista puertorriqueño. *30 de mayo: Steven Gerrard, futbolista británico. *31 de mayo: Andrew Hurley, baterista estadounidense de Fall Out Boy. Nacimientos (junio) *2 de junio: Caio Blat, actor brasileño. *2 de junio: Fabrizio Moretti, baterista estadounidense de The Strokes. *13 de junio: Juan Carlos Navarro, jugador de baloncesto español. *15 de junio: Almudena Cid, gimnasta española. *16 de junio: Mikel Alonso Olano, jugador de fútbol español. *17 de junio: Venus Williams, tenista estadounidense. *24 de junio: Cicinho, futbolista brasileño. Nacimientos (julio) *5 de julio: Eva Green, actriz francesa. *5 de julio: Jason Wade, vocalista y líder estadounidense de Lifehouse. *6 de julio: Pau Gasol, jugador de baloncesto español. *6 de julio: Leandro Rivera, actor español. *10 de julio: Jessica Simpson,actriz y cantante estadounidense. *18 de julio: Kristen Bell, actriz estadounidense. *19 de julio: Xavier Malisse, tenista belga. *20 de julio: Gisele Bündchen, modelo brasileña. *29 de julio: Fernando González, tenista chileno. Nacimientos (agosto) *13 de agosto: Álex González, actor español. *16 de agosto: Robert Hardy, bajista británico de Franz Ferdinand. *16 de agosto: Vanessa Carlton, cantautora y pianista estadounidense. *18 de agosto: Esteban Cambiasso, futbolista argentino. *26 de agosto: Macaulay Culkin, actor estadounidense. *27 de agosto: Servando Primera, cantante, compositor y actor venezolano. Nacimientos (septiembre) *1 de septiembre:José Madero, músico mexicano, vocalista de Panda. *4 de septiembre: Hitomi Shimatani, cantante japonesa. *4 de septiembre: Lucie Silvas, cantante británica. *10 de septiembre: Mikey Way, bajista de My Chemical Romance. *10 de septiembre: Trevor Rhodes, luchador profesional estadounidense. *11 de septiembre: Antonio Pizzonia, piloto brasileño de Fórmula 1. *13 de septiembre: Daisuke Matsuzaka, jugador profesional de béisbol japonés. *14 de septiembre: Luis Horna, tenista peruano. *25 de septiembre: Matías Pavoni, futbolista argentino. *25 de septiembre: Olivia Molina, actriz española. *30 de septiembre: Martina Hingis, tenista suiza de origen eslovaco. Nacimientos (octubre) *4 de octubre: Tomáš Rosický, futbolista checo. *5 de octubre: Paul Thomas, bajista estadounidense de Good Charlotte. *12 de octubre: Soledad Pastorutti, cantante argentina. *14 de octubre: Alonso Solís, futbolista costarricense. *23 de octubre: Mate Bilić, futbolista croata. Nacimientos (noviembre) *13 de noviembre: Daniel Zueras, cantante español. Nacimientos (diciembre) *10 de diciembre: Billy Méndez, músico mexicano. *12 de diciembre: Ledley King, futbolista británico. *18 de diciembre: Christina Aguilera, cantante estadounidense. *19 de diciembre: Jake Gyllenhaal, actor estadounidense. *25 de diciembre: Reika Hashimoto, modelo y actriz japonesa. *30 de diciembre: Eliza Dushku, actriz estadounidense. Fallecimientos *1 de enero: Pietro Nenni, líder histórico del socialismo italiano. *3 de enero: Joy Adamson, naturalista austriaca. *3 de enero: Lucien Buysse, ciclista belga (n. 1892). *16 de enero: Benjamín Palencia, pintor español. *17 de enero: Agustín Yáñez, escritor mexicano. *26 de enero: Andrés Saborit Colomer, dirigente socialista español. *20 de enero: Claudio Levrino, actor argentino. *28 de enero: Llorenç Villalonga, escritor español. *8 de febrero: Agustín Millares Carlo, paleográfo y académico español. *19 de febrero: Bon Scott, vocalista británico de AC/DC. *22 de febrero: Oskar Kokoschka, artista austro-polaco. *29 de febrero: Yigal Allon, político y militar israelí. *14 de marzo: Félix Rodríguez de la Fuente, naturalista español. *24 de marzo: Óscar Romero, arzobispo salvadoreño asesinado. *30 de marzo: Jesse Owens, atleta estadounidense. *5 de abril: Max Cetto, arquitecto mexicano. *14 de abril: Gianni Rodari, escritor y pedagogo italiano. *15 de abril: Jean-Paul Sartre, filósofo francés. *16 de abril: Alf Sjöberg, director de cine y de teatro sueco. *21 de abril: Aleksandr Oparin, bioquímico ruso. *24 de abril: Alejo Carpentier, escritor y musicólogo cubano. *29 de abril: Alfred Hitchcock, director de cine británico. *30 de abril: Luis Muñoz Marín, poeta, periodista y político puertorriqueño. *4 de mayo: Josip Broz Tito, militar y presidente yugoslavo. *6 de mayo: María Luisa Bombal, escritora chilena. *18 de mayo: Ian Curtis, cantante y músico británico de Joy Division. *24 de mayo: Jaime Roldós Aguilera, presidente ecuatoriano. *7 de junio: Henry Miller, escritor estadounidense. *18 de junio: Terence Fisher, director de cine británico. *18 de junio: Kazimierz Kuratowski, matemático polaco. *9 de julio: Arend Heyting, matemático neerlandés. *24 de julio: Peter Sellers, actor británico. *29 de junio: Jorge Basadre Grohmann, escritor, historiador, poeta y novelista peruano (n. 1903). *19 de agosto: Otto Heinrich Frank, militar alemán (n. 1889). *16 de septiembre: Jean Piaget, psicólogo suizo. *20 de septiembre: Josias Braun-Blanquet, botánico suizo. *24 de septiembre: José Simón Cabarga, periodista español, historiador, cronista. *25 de septiembre: John Bonham, músico y baterista británico de Led Zeppelin (n. 1948). *25 de septiembre: Lewis Milestone, director de cine estadounidense de origen ruso. *12 de octubre: Alberto Demicheli, abogado, político y presidente de facto uruguayo (1976) (n. 1896). *7 de noviembre: Steve McQueen, actor estadounidense. *21 de noviembre: Sara García, actriz mexicana. *22 de noviembre: Mae West, actriz estadounidense. *8 de diciembre: John Lennon, músico británico de The Beatles. *29 de diciembre: Manuel Gago, dibujante de historietas español (n. 1925). *31 de diciembre: Herbert Marshall McLuhan, teórico de la comunicación canadiense. Arte y literatura *6 de enero: Juan Ramón Zaragoza obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Concerto grosso. *Se publica El nombre de la rosa de Umberto Eco. Ciencia y tecnología Cine *''Atlantic City'' de Louis Malle se estrena, convirtiéndose en una película de culto. *''Los dioses deben estar locos, hilarante y crítica comedia. *Gente como uno'' de Robert Redford, ganadora, entre protestas, del Óscar a mejor película. *''21 de mayo: se estrena El Imperio contraataca, segunda parte de la trilogía y quinta parte de la saga de Star Wars. *''Superman II, dirigida por Richard Lester y portagonizada por Christopher Reeve, Gene Hackman y Terence Stamp. *El resplandor'' de Stanley Kubrick. *''Flash Gordon'' *''Fama'' *''Viernes 13, el inicio de una saga. Dirigida por Sean S. Cunningham. Deporte Juegos Olímpicos *Se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos de verano en Moscú (Unión Soviética). *Se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos de invierno en Lake Placid (Estados Unidos). Automovilismo *Fórmula Uno: Alan Jones se proclama campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. El campeonato de constructores es para WilliamsF1. Baloncesto *NBA: Los Angeles Lakers, campeón por séptima vez. *Copa de Europa: Real Madrid, campeón por séptima vez. *Liga Española de Baloncesto: Real Madrid, campeón por vigésimoprimera vez. *Copa del Rey (España): Barcelona, campeón por décima vez. Balonmano *Copa de Europa: TV Großwallstadt, campeón por segunda vez. *Recopa de Europa: CB Calpisa, campeón por primera vez. *División de Honor (España): Barcelona, campeón por tercera vez. Ciclismo *Tour de Francia: Joop Zoetemelk, campeón por primera vez. *Vuelta ciclista a España: Faustino Rupérez, campeón por primera vez. *Giro de Italia: Bernard Hinault, campeón por primera vez. *Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo: Bernard Hinault, campeón por primera vez. Fútbol *Campeonato Europeo de Fútbol: La selección de Alemania, campeona por primera vez. Torneo disputado en Italia. *Copa Asiática: La selección de Kuwait, campeona por primera vez. Torneo disputado en Kuwait. *Copa Africana de Naciones: La selección de Nigeria, campeona por primera vez. Torneo disputado en Nigeria. *Copa de Europa: Nottingham Forest, campeón por segunda vez. *Recopa de Europa: Valencia CF, campeón por primera vez. *Copa de la UEFA: Eintracht Frankfurt, campeón por primera vez. *Supercopa de Europa: Valencia CF, campeón por primera vez. *Copa Libertadores de América: Nacional, campeón por segunda vez, derrotando en la final al Internacional de Porto Alegre, obteniendo su cuarto título internacional. *Copa Interamericana: Club Olimpia, campeón por primera vez. *Copa Intercontinental: Nacional, campeón por segunda vez, derrotando en la final al Nottingham Forest inglés, obteniendo su quinto título internacional. *Liga de Campeones de la CAF: Canon de Yaoundé, campeón por tercera vez. *Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF: Pumas de la UNAM, campeón por primera vez. *Liga española de fútbol: Real Madrid, campeón por vigésima vez. *Copa del Rey de Fútbol (España): Real Madrid, campeón por decimocuarta vez. *Liga Inglesa: Liverpool, campeón por duodécima vez. *Liga Italiana: Inter de Milán, campeón por duodécima vez. *Liga Francesa: Nantes, campeón por quinta vez. *Liga Alemana: Bayern de Múnich, campeón por quinta vez. *Liga Mexicana: Cruz Azul, campeón por séptima vez. *Liga Argentina: River Plate, campeón por decimoctava vez (Torneo Metropolitano). Rosario Central, campeón por tercera vez (Torneo Nacional). *Liga Brasileña: Flamengo, campeón por primera vez. *Liga Chilena: Cobreloa, campeón por primera vez. *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Junior (2ª vez). *Liga Peruana: Sporting Cristal, campeón por sétima vez. Primera vez que logra un bicampeonato (1979-1980). *Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se proclama campeón por trigésimotercera vez. *Balón de Oro: El alemán Karl-Heinz Rummenigge (Bayern de Múnich), proclamado mejor futbolista de Europa por la revista France Football. Fútbol americano *NFL: Los Pittsburgh Steelers ganan su cuarta Super Bowl. Hockey sobre patines *Copa de Europa: Barcelona, campeón por quinta vez. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Brian Teacher vence a Kim Warwick. Mujeres: Hana Mandlíková vence a Chris Evert. *Roland Garros: Hombres: Björn Borg vence a Vitas Gerulaitis. Mujeres: Chris Evert vence a Virginia Ruzici. *Wimbledon: Hombres: Björn Borg vence a John McEnroe. Mujeres: Evonne Goolagong Cawley vence a Chris Evert. *US Open': Hombres: John McEnroe vence a Björn Borg. Mujeres: Chris Evert vence a Hana Mandlíková. *Masters Cup: Björn Borg, campeón. *Copa Davis: Checoslovaquia, campeón. *Copa Federación: Estados Unidos, campeón. Libro Guinness de los Récords *Raza canina Shar Pei: perro más raro y caro del mundo. Música *ABBA: ''Super Trouper, Gracias por la Música *AC/DC: Back in Black *Aerosmith: Greatest Hits *Black Sabbath: Heaven and Hell *Blondie: AutoAmerican *Bob Dylan: Saved *Bruce Springsteen: The River *Bryan Adams: Bryan Adams *Camilo Sesto: Amaneciendo *David Bowie: Scary Monsters *Dire Straits: Making Movies *Genesis: Duke *Billy Joel: '' Glass Houses'' *Iron Maiden: Iron Maiden *John Lennon & Yoko Ono: Double Fantasy *Joy Division: Closer *Judas Priest: British Steel *Kiss: Unmasked *Leño: Más madera *Los Rápidos: Rápidos *Los Tigres del Norte: Plaza Garibaldi *Los Chichos: Amor de compra y venta *Miguel Bosé: Miguel *Motörhead: Ace of Spades *Paul McCartney: McCartney II *Prince: Dirty Mind *Queen: The Game *Richard Clayderman: Les musiques de l'amour *Rush: Permanent Waves *Scorpions: Animal magnetism *Simple Minds: Empires and Dance *Stevie Wonder: Hotter than July *Talking Heads: Remain in Light *The Alan Parsons Project: The Turn of a Friendly Card *The Buggles: The Age of Plastic *The Clash: Black Market Clash *The Clash: Sandinista! *The Cure: Seventeen Seconds *The Police: Zenyatta Mondatta *The Pretenders: The Pretenders *The Ramones: End of the Century *The Rolling Stones: Emotional Rescue *U2: Boy *Ultravox: Vienna *Uriah Heep: Conquest *Vainica Doble: El eslabón perdido *Van Halen: Women and Children First *X: Los Ángeles *Yes: Drama Televisión Premio Cervantes *Juan Carlos Onetti. Premios Nobel *Física: James Watson Cronin y Val Logsdon Fitch. *Química: Paul Berg, Walter Gilbert y Frederick Sanger. *Medicina: Baruj Benacerraf, Jean Dausset y George D. Snell. *Literatura: Czeslaw Milosz. *Paz: Adolfo Pérez Esquivel. *Economía: Lawrence Klein. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Años 1980